


Refugiarse

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: El mejor refugio para Kageyama era su persona amada.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Refugiarse

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: escrito en diciembre de 2015. Estaba experimentando con mi forma de escribir así que... bah

**Refugiarse**

Había un ropero en tu habitación, ¿sigue ahí? Era enorme, ¿no es cierto? Recuerdo que estaba hecho de caoba, y que antes de pertenecerte fue de tu madre, o eso dijiste. Cuando estabas asustado te metías en él. La ropa que estaba guardada usualmente se arrugaba y eras regañado en el instante que te descubrían.

Querido Kageyama, lo recuerdo, enserio que lo hago. ¿Tú lo recuerdas? Tal vez no, después de todo eras pequeño, ¿cuántos años tendrías?, ¿cuatro o cinco? Creo que cuatro. A estas alturas de la vida pienso que es muy curioso que te refugiaras en ese lugar. ¿Qué piensas de meterte de nuevo en ese lugar? Ja, sí, sé que es una pregunta muy estúpida, después de todo la posibilidad de que quepas es casi nula pues ahora eres muy alto.

¡Tendrías que ir buscando un nuevo escondite para cuando te sientas asustado de la vida! Te lo digo yo, eso de voltear a todos lados y no encontrar un lugar donde refugiarte te provoca un sentimiento desesperanzador.

¿Qué algo te horroriza últimamente? Bueno, enserio tienes que darte prisa en buscar una guarida. Y a todo esto, ¿qué te asusta? ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Quién lo hubiera pensado... Kageyama al fin se ha enamorado, es increíble. Realmente ya no eres el niño pequeño que conocí hace muchos años. Ahora estas experimentado los placeres y dolores de la vida.

¿Piensas que es algo horrible? ¡Pero qué dices! Si el amor es un sentimiento bien puro. En nombre de él se han hecho cosas impresionantes. ¿Eh? Eh... sí, tienes razón también hay otros casos en donde el amor ha provocado catástrofes, pero mira que yo espero que los sentimientos que tú has desarrollado te hagan una mejor persona.

¿Y qué me puedes contar de quien te gusta? Oh... Vaya, suena como alguien adorable. ¿Te hace sonrojar? ¡Cuánto daría por verte sonrojado! Ja, ja, ja, no te enojes querido Kageyama, que te prometo que nunca le contaría a tu madre sobre esas caras que podrías poner mientras estas en la presencia de la persona amada.

¿A ella también le gusta el voleibol? ¿¡Es un él?! Lamento la confusión. No, no me molesta ni me parece extraño que estés enamorado de un hombre, mejor sígueme contando sobre cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que encontraste tu persona especial.

¿Entonces dices que fue debido a qué te gustaba jugar con él? ¿También tuvo que ver que él fuera realmente bonito? Cuanto daría por verlo, suena como un chico adorable. ¿Y él te acepta con todos tus defectos y eso te parece increíble? Querido Kageyama, realmente debería de empezar a tratarte como un adulto si eres capaz de notar tales cosas incluso cuando eres todo un denso.

Supongo que como ya eres un adulto pronto sabrás qué lugar es el adecuado para que le ocupes como refugio. Mira que el ropero fue bueno mientras duró.

¿Qué ya tienes una idea de qué escondite usaras ahora?, por favor háblame de tus planes que me muero de curiosidad.

¿Así que el gimnasio de tu escuela? ¿Y eso?... ya veo, tiene mucho sentido, después de todo ahí están tus amigos, esos que te tomaron de la mano y te enseñaron que el voleibol tiene como objetivo la diversión y la victoria al mismo tiempo. Sí, y también está tu persona amada, sin importar cuantas veces caigas él te extenderá la mano para ayudarte a levantarte. ¿O estoy en un error? Bien, me alegro por ti. Además ahí cabes perfectamente y no habrá madre que te regañe cuando te encuentre allí. Suena bien, no estarás solo.

¿Sabes qué creo que falta para que sea el refugio perfecto? ¡Qué te le confieses a la persona que amas! No seas tímido, que por dar el primer paso no vas a morir. Además, tengo la impresión de que esa persona podría corresponderte. Una vez que lo hagas, te darás cuenta de que el gimnasio es mucho más seguro y permanente que el viejo y olvidado ropero de tu madre. Dejaras de tener dudas sobre si tienes que buscar una opción alternativa.

¿Me apoyas? Eso es inesperado.

Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo antes de que concluyamos la plática, ¡no sé porqué no lo mencione desde un inicio!: recuerda que antes de acudir a un lugar, es mejor acudir a una persona. Puede que suene ilógico pero los lugares pueden ser algo gélidos bajo ciertas circunstancias, incluso te sabrán desconocidos, pero las personas siempre emanan calidez y eso las hará invariables. Alguien que te ama es el refugio más impresionante que puedas encontrar jamás.

¡Salúdame a Shōyō!


End file.
